1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric control switches, and more particularly, it pertains to switches of the type having reciprocating operating members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most selector switches which are used for varying contact sequences are provided with different operating parts for a given sequence. For example, some switch units comprise a single contact arrangement which is convertible from a two to a three mode unit. A primary disadvantage of such switches is the requirement of making and stocking additional parts for each contact sequence. An example of a control switch operator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,406, issued Feb. 16, 1965 to J. H. Mullen.